vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Mieke Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Mieke_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Mieke Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 14 januari 2000 vertolkt wordt door Lotte Mariën en sinds 11 oktober 2002 door Caroline Maes. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Mieke is de kleindochter van Pierre Van den Bossche en Anna Dierckx, de dochter van Jan Van den Bossche en Monique Stevens en de zus van Bart Van den Bossche. Ze heeft ook nog een halfzus (Leen Van den Bossche) en drie halfbroers (Willem Feyaerts, Maarten Van den Bossche en Guido Van den Bossche). Mieke had een tijdje een relatie met Michel, een jongen die ze in Frankrijk leerde kennen en met wie ze nadien op ontwikkelingshulp ging in Afrika. De twee groeiden uit elkaar en Mieke trouwt later voor de eerste keer in 1999 met Leonardo Da Silva, een ontwikkelingshelper die ze tijdens haar werk in Brazilië leert kennen. Ze moet hem gedwongen achterlaten wanneer ze geveld wordt door een tropische ziekte, die het haar onmogelijk maakt om ooit nog terug naar het land af te reizen. Leonardo sterft in een auto-ongeval terwijl Mieke in België zwanger is van Marc De Waele, een psychiater die ze op een congres heeft leren kennen. Ze bevalt van een jongen: Lennert De Waele. De twee gaan uit elkaar nadat Marc haar bedroog, en nadien verongelukt hij samen met hun zoontje. Mieke stapt voor de derde keer in het huwelijksbootje met Wim Veugelen. Mieke wordt opnieuw zwanger, maar krijgt een miskraam en zal hierna nooit meer kinderen kunnen krijgen. Aan dit huwelijk komt ook een einde nadat Mieke hem bedriegt met dokter Paul Jacobs. Mieke heeft een tijdje een relatie met flamencoleraar Pieter De Deyn, ware het niet dat zijn bemoeizieke moeder ervoor zorgt dat het verhaal niet lang blijft duren. Daarna begint Mieke iets met de veel jongere Niko Schuurmans, die haar een tijd later echter bedriegt met Evy Hermans en daarom door Mieke voorgoed de laan wordt uitgestuurd eind maart 2013. Na de breuk met Niko heeft Mieke enige tijd een relatie met Sébastien, tot ze Niko een tweede kans geeft. Na verloop van tijd vraagt hij haar ten huwelijk. Ze trouwen op 19 december 2014. Nadat Mieke aangereden werd en een lange tijd in coma verbleef, is ze een 8 jaar van haar geheugen kwijt. Hierdoor is ze Niko vergeten en denkt ze dat ze nog steeds getrouwd is met Wim Veugelen. Op aanraden van de familie probeert Mieke terug een band met Niko op te bouwen, maar Mieke voelt de klik niet en begaat een one-night-stand met Wim. Ondertussen begint Mieke ook te flirten met CEO Lars De Wulf, wat zich stilaan verder evolueert tot sekspartijen. Niet veel later neemt Mieke een beslissing over de 3 mannen in haar leven: ze laat Lars vallen, vraagt de scheiding aan bij Niko en kiest voor haar ex-man Wim. In februari 2017 maakt Mieke het uit met Wim, omdat ze hem opnieuw te saai vindt en wordt ze uiteindelijk terug verliefd op Niko. De twee geven hun huwelijk nog een kans. In april 2018 ontdekt Mieke dat Sanne Vandevijver een crush op haar heeft wanneer ze Mieke kust na een avondje uit. Zelf geeft Mieke toe in het middelbaar een crush te hebben gehad op haar beste vriendin, maar tot haar grote spijt nooit seks heeft gehad met een vrouw. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Mieke was als jong meisje erg geïnteresseerd in ontwikkelingshulp. Ze trok bijvoorbeeld naar Tanzania, waar ze als verpleegster bij Artsen Zonder Grenzen aan de slag ging. Ze verhuisde nadien naar Brazilië om er ook aan ontwikkelingshulp te doen. Nadat ze een tropische ziekte had opgelopen, moest ze noodgedwongen terug naar België keren. Samen met haar tweede echtgenoot, Marc De Waele, richt ze een opvangcentrum op voor probleemkinderen. Na zijn dood gaat ze werken bij het OCMW. Uiteindelijk besluit Mieke om haar job op te geven en gaat ze terug werken als verpleegster. Tijdens het 18de seizoen ging Linda Desmet, samen met haar stiefdochter Mieke, als verpleegster aan de slag in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Dit doen de twee tot en met augustus 2013. In september 2013 startten Linda en Mieke samen als zelfstandige verpleegsters. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen opent Mieke haar eigen bed & breakfast: de Mie&B en wordt ze mede-eigenaar van de brouwerij van Niko: De Proeverij. Ondertussen blijft ze part-time werken als zelfstandige verpleegster. In het najaar 2016, na het ontwaken uit de coma, lijdt Mieke aan geheugenverlies. Ze heeft geen interesse meer in de Mie&B en ook zelfstandige thuisverpleegster kan haar niet meer boeien zoals vroeger. Ze zegt haar oude leventje voorgoed vaarwel en start als de nieuwe directiesecretaresse van VDB Fashion. In 2017 probeert Mieke hogerop te komen en ze solliciteert bij 9House voor de oude job van Simon Feyaerts. Ze wordt echter niet gekozen en verliest de job aan Marie Devlieger. Vanaf februari 2018 neemt Mieke de functie van personeelsdirecteur over van Veronique Van den Bossche, die zich meer met het creatieve wilt gaan bezighouden. 'Trivia' *Mieke is geboren op 6 januari 1977. Anno 2019 is ze dus 42 jaar oud. *Tijdens de eerste jaren van Familie werd actrice Lotte Mariën aangeduid als Lieselotte Mariën in de generiek. Nadien werd haar naam afgekort tot Lotte. *Wanneer er in 1997 een tijdsprong plaatsvond, werd actrice Lotte Mariën niet vervangen door een oudere actrice, terwijl dat wel het geval was voor het personage van Bart Van den Bossche. Dit valt te verklaren omdat het personage van Bart een groter aandeel kreeg na de tijdsprong, terwijl de rol van Mieke werd afgebouwd. *In 2011 ontstond het gerucht dat Caroline Maes uit de serie wilde stappen, nadat ze in een interview had aangegeven dat ze het rustiger aan wilde gaan doen vanaf het moment dat de verhaallijnen dat toelieten. *Mieke houdt van lavendelgeur. Dit laat Jan denken aan hun vakanties samen in de Provence. *In het 26ste seizoen vertelt Mieke dat het lied 'Angels' van Robbie Williams haar lievelingslied was en tevens het openingslied van haar huwelijk met Wim. *Na haar transformatie van brave Mieke naar een iets stoutere versie, kreeg actrice Caroline Maes veel negatieve reacties omdat de kijkers vonden dat haar personage vaak te ver ging. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto07.png Intro1 versie6 foto11.png Intro2 versie1 foto04.png Intro2 versie2 foto14.png Intro3 versie3 foto11.png Intro3 versie5 foto09.png 4_Mieke.jpg G4-7.JPG G6.1-1.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7_13.jpg Generiek7_16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto14.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto21.png Generiek7 2016 01.JPG Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.01.01.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.54.50.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-6.jpg Generieknov2016-19.jpg Generieknov2016-22.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-02.jpg Generiek8-04.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_3.jpg Generiek8-05.jpg Generiek8-35.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_4.jpg Generiek8-Zomer14.png Generiek8-Zomer15.png Generiek8-Zomer16.png Generiek8-Zomer18.png Generiek8-Zomer19.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.48.png 'Galerij' MiekeProfiel6.jpg familie2465.jpg MiekeProfiel9.1.jpg familie2804.jpg MiekeProfiel8.jpg familie2709.jpg MiekeProfiel7.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 3.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 2.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 1.jpg MiekeProfiel10.jpg MiekeProfiel11.jpg MiekeProfiel5.jpg MiekeProfiel4.jpg MiekeProfiel2.jpg MiekeProfiel3.jpg MiekeProfiel.jpg Mieke 09.png 301133_238930506148375_174254262616000_644583_1977526_n.jpg Mieke5000.jpg familie_mieke_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_mieke_2013_portret_01.jpg Familie mieke niko 2013 portret 01.jpg Familie mieke niko 2013 portret 02.jpg S24-mieke.jpg S24-mike2.png S24-NikoMieke1.jpg S24-NikoMieke2.jpg S24-mieke avatar.png Familie 5410 009.png CHTDa44WEAAH-7U.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_mieke.jpg S26_Mieke_fotoshoot_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_mieke_01.jpg miekevandenbossche_0.jpg Familie 27 portret wit Mieke.png Familie_27_Mieke_en_Niko_duo.png DP30WOVWkAI5UmZ.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Mieke Van den Bossche